The present invention relates to adjustable fixing structures, and particularly to an adjustable fixing structure of a paddle for adjusting the length of the paddle, wherein an eccentric structure is used to a buckle of a positioning ring in an outer tube and to an embedded hole of a engaging portion in the inner tube so that the outer tube and inner tube of the paddle can be tightly engaged.
A prior art telescopic tube used in a paddle is illustrated in FIG. 1. A hidden inner rod 5 has a head which is firmly secured to an eccentric head 51. A C shape block 53 is installed to one eccentric portion 52. The outer tube 6 has a head which is firmly secured to a short plug tube 61. When the hidden inner rod 5 having the eccentric head 51 is inserted into the outer tube 6, the outer tube 6 can rotate with respect to the hidden inner rod 5 (referring to FIG. 1A) so that the diameter of the C shape block 53 will expand by the eccentric section 52 to tighten the inner wall of the outer tube 6. Thus the outer tube 6 and the inner rod 5 are fixed to one another.
However, the prior art C shape block 53 is not so good to meet the user""s need. Although the outer tube 6 is engaged with the inner rod 5, if the inner rod 5 is ejected, it will easily further enter into the outer tube 6 so as to lose the fixedness of the inner rod 5 and the outer tube 6.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable fixing structure of a paddle for adjusting the length of the paddle so as to improve the defects in the prior art.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides an adjustable fixing structure of a paddle for adjusting the length of the paddle. The paddle has an outer tube, an inner tube and a tightening means for tightening the outer tube and inner tube. The tightening means is formed by a positioning ring at one end portion of the outer tube and an engaging portion at one end portion of the inner tube. The positioning ring is buckled to the engaging portion. One end portion of the positioning ring is protruded with an eccentric buckle, and one end of the buckle is protruded with an elastomer. An interior of the engaging portion has a stepped through hole. One small end of the through hole has an eccentric embedded hole. The eccentric buckle of the positioning ring is inserted into the through hole of the engaging portion. The elastomer of the positioning ring is exactly inserted into the eccentric embedded hole of the engaging portion. Thereby, when the engaging portion rotates, the engaging portion will separate from a center of the positioning ring gradually due to eccentricity so that a center of the engaging portion will not align with a center of the positioning ring. As a result, a lateral side of the engaging portion will apply a force to a lateral side of the positioning ring; and thus, the outer tube and inner tube are tightly coupled with one another.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.